Crash and Freeze
by AndrewJane
Summary: The journey home proves to be slightly more complicated for the New York survivors and perhaps someone unexpected. R and R.
1. Not That Simple

A/N: In this version, I don't think I want Lucy to have been rescued, at least not yet. I may try to include her in the story and need her to be trapped to continue her storyline. Read and review! Thanks.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. Well, I guess a few character names but they may even be wrong.  
  
Ch. 1 Not That Simple  
  
Jack Hall closed the latch on the helicopter and signaled to the pilots that they were ready to take off. He looked at his son across from him with his friends Laura and Brian along with all of the other passengers and realized at that moment that the joy that he had been feeling when he found them all alive wouldn't undo the desperate predicament that they would all face when they arrived in Mexico. He smiled reassuringly at Sam but knew that they were all homeless now, and though that's still better than being dead, there was less cause for celebration. He sighed to himself and let rest consume him as the others had already done.  
  
Sam's eyes snapped open with a jolt as he felt a sudden rush throughout his body. He was on the helicopter with Laura snuggly next to him. A moment that seemed comforting mere minutes ago was now once again frantic. The helicopter shook inducing Jack to rise from his seat and peak in on the pilots. The passengers all awaited the news anxiously as more turbulence rocked the copter again.  
  
"Sam," Laura asked. "What's going on?"  
  
"I'm not sure," Sam responded uneasily.  
  
Jack came back to his seat as the shakiness increased. "We're having some unexpected turbulence."  
  
"Well, clearly." Brian spoke up. "But why? I mean, I thought that the storm was over."  
  
"It is. The super storm is over but like with any other flight, there is still a chance of some sharp wind currents. The problem is that with the cold weather, the propellers are weak. They can only take so much pressure," Jack explained.  
  
"Well, how big of a problem is this?" Sam asked. "We'll make it back right?"  
  
Jack looked deeply into his son's and the other survivor's eyes and saw the pleas for reassurance. "We'll make it, if not with this copter than with another one."  
  
The next five minutes were silent with only the sound of rocking and rattling as the wind picked up. When the shaking got to be too much the pilot came into the back.  
  
"Listen folks," he shouted. "I'm gonna try to land her. Hopefully when we hit ground we can wait till this patch of wind lets up and take off again."  
  
His announcement was met with moans from the frustrated, malnourished passengers.  
  
"How long could we be grounded for?" Brian inquired.  
  
Jack considered this then answered truthfully. "I really don't know. Probably for only a few hours." He raised his voice to address the entire group. "How are guys doing? Do you think you can last another couple of hours?"  
  
"We'll be okay," J.D. replied. "Just as long as we're in Mexico by tomorrow morning."  
  
Jack nodded and smiled. "Of course." He could tell these people were hurting. Even his own son, usually vocal and opinionated with his impressive knowledge seemed just drained. If they didn't get to a warm climate with real food and supplies, these guys were going to be in serious danger.  
  
Suddenly, the helicopter began to wildly shake as the wind clipped the propellers disabling them from keeping the copter in flight. A few screams escaped the passengers as they heard the pilots yelling to one another in the cabin. Jack reached across the aisle and held onto Sam's leg.  
  
"Everyone! Heads down!" Jack shouted to the group. They did as told. Sam puts his hand over Laura's head to help shield her as they both clung to each other for support.  
  
The next three minutes were a literal whirlwind as the helicopter rushed for the ground. Though they were going too fast to land regularly with the loss of the control of the propellers, they could still make it if the angle was right.  
  
There was a sudden crash and then stillness and darkness.  
  
Jack lifted his head slowly mentally surveying the damage done to his body. Overall, he was okay. He had been bruised up but nothing was broken or out of place. His eyes shot to the rest of the group. He was overwhelmed at the sight before him. The co-pilot had been thrown into the back and was clearly dead, as he had been pegged through the stomach with a piece of metal. The red haired woman he learned was named Sylvia was looking around her, clearly in a state of shock. The homeless man had been hit in the head and was most likely dead. The librarians were both unconscious but seemed all right. J.D. was asking Brian if he was okay and Brian was doing the same.  
  
Laura was still clinging to Sam, and finally, Jack found his voice. "Who's hurt?"  
  
"I think this guy's dead," J.D. referred to the pilot. "Hey, Sylvia, check that guy for a pulse."  
  
Sylvia pressed her fingers to the homeless man's neck and shouted, "I can't feel anything!"  
  
"Laura! Sam!" Jack asked. "Are you guys okay?"  
  
"Umm...I'm okay!" Laura shouted. She leaned into Sam who was unconscious. "He's not waking up. I think he got hit in the head."  
  
Laura lifted Sam's head to reveal a large gash on his forehead, right above his temple. Sam's eyes fluttered open as she did this. Jack got out of his seat as the others began to help each other up as well, avoiding the two dead bodies.  
  
Jack crouched in front of his son with his hands on his shoulders. "Sam. Can you look at me?"  
  
Sam drew in a breath as he was finding it very hard to focus. He blinked a few more times until he saw his father leaning into him. He carefully nodded allowing the situation to come back to him. He looked to Laura who was getting up and out of her seat. He was glad to see that she was all right.  
  
"Sam!" Jack stated again. Sam's head turned back to his father. "Where are you hurt?"  
  
Sam tried to form the words while evaluating his body. "I...My...." He stopped to catch his breath and put his head down to regain focus. He couldn't seem to think straight.  
  
Jack put his hand on his son's head and leaned in closer. "I think you have concussion. Just stay still for a minute. Okay, bud?"  
  
Sam nodded. Jack turned to the rest of the group who were now examining and surveying the damage to the helicopter. "Okay guys. Let's get out of here. Guys come this way."  
  
They came to him as he opened up the sliding metal door. Laura went through first followed by the rest of the group. The male librarian named Patrick was limping slightly. All were bruised and scratched a bit. Jack turned back to his son.  
  
"Okay, Sam. Talk to me. What hurts?" Jack crouched in front of him again.  
  
Sam looked up and slowly opened his eyes. As he did so a huge rush of pain came to Sam's head. "Ah. My head hurts. I think I'm okay I just...I can't concentrate."  
  
"You've got a concussion and a pretty bad gash. Let's get you out of here." Jack helped Sam out of his seat into a standing position. "Can you walk?"  
  
"Yeah but everything's spinning." Sam tried to focus but couldn't keep his eyes open.  
  
"Here, let me help you." Jack basically lifted his son out of the helicopter where the others were huddled in a small group. J.D., Brian and Sylvia were all looking around at the numerous buildings. The rest were huddled close. The air was clear and there was little wind on the ground but it was still fiercely cold as they remained in the upper half of the U.S.  
  
Jack shouted to everyone to huddle together and they all did as told. "Okay, who's hurt where?"  
  
Patrick responded first. "My ankle hurts. I think it's jammed a bit."  
  
"My side's pretty bruised but I think I'm okay," Sylvia said.  
  
"I'm fine, just cold," replied Claire, the female librarian.  
  
"What about you guys?" Jack asked Laura, J.D., and Brian.  
  
"We're okay. Just bumps and bruises," Laura said. "What's wrong with Sam?"  
  
Jack looked at his son who sat in the snow with his head in his hands. "He has a pretty bad concussion. He'll be okay. We just need to radio for help. I'm going to go see if I can find a radio or satellite phone and a first aid kit. Everyone stay close."  
  
They all nodded as Jack reentered the helicopter. Laura went to Sam's side. He looked up and attempted a smile. She returned it and asked, "Is there anything I can do?"  
  
He just shook his head and shivered a bit. "It's cold."  
  
Laura sighed and grabbed his hand. "Yep."  
  
After a few moments Jack returned with some supplies and a radio.  
  
"I was able to get through. No one can fly in for at least another day. We're going to have to wait. Also, the other pilot is dead. I don't know if they have any food on board but I wouldn't think so. I think we're close to Chicago. For now we should all find a building close by, try to find some food and wait for a signal."  
  
"We can't wait any longer. We're starving!" Claire replied.  
  
"And freezing to death!" Brian added.  
  
"Guys, I know you've been trapped for eight days and you really can't wait any longer but there's nothing else we can do," Jack pleaded.  
  
"He's right," Sam spoke up, lifting his head. "We don't have any other choice."  
  
Jack was grateful that his son understood. "Okay, I say we try to climb into that building through a window. Let's go."  
  
Everyone headed out towards the building Jack had pointed to. Jack helped Sam while Laura carried the radio and supplies. When they arrived they immediately found a window, which J.D. kicked in with his foot. They jumped inside and soon realized that this was an office building. The top two floors were now all that was left. Everyone stepped inside and bundled together for heat.  
  
"Find paper to start a fire!" Jack shouted from a cubicle down the aisle. "Patrick, come here. Let's bandage up that ankle."  
  
He wrapped the man's ankle with an ACE bandage, and then turned to Sam who sat in the corner of the cubicle. They could smell smoke as Brian was beginning to start a fire with mainly paper and more books.  
  
"Sam, let me take a look at your head," Jack said. Sam slowly stood; his balance was a bit better. He sat on the desk in front of his dad.  
  
"Where's Mom?" he asked.  
  
"She's okay. She's in Mexico. She said that she would ride down in one of her patient's ambulances," Jack informed his son as he began to clean off his head.  
  
"Well, do you know for sure that she got there? I mean you can't be positive unless-"  
  
"She got there, Sam. I'm sure she did," Jack replied. "Right now, you just worry about yourself. I don't want to lose you after all of this."  
  
"Yeah, you're a big hero right," Sam muttered.  
  
"What?" Jack asked. "Sam, why are you upset with me. I'm trying to help you. Look, I'm sure Mom's fine."  
  
"No Jack! You aren't sure," Sam's words stung Jack as he used his first name. "The one time you are there for me is the one time Mom needs you too. How could you just leave her?"  
  
"Sam, listen to me," Jack pulled his son's head into his hands. "I know I fucked up. I know I really haven't been much of a father to you but I had no choice. When you called me your mom and I both knew that I had no choice!"  
  
"That's awfully noble and all Jack but it's interesting to me that the one time that you actually give a shit about me is the one time it somehow is connected to your fucking job!" Sam pushed him away.  
  
"Sam, I need to fix up your head. It's bleeding too much and you have a concussion. We'll talk about this later. Just let me help you!" Jack begged his son.  
  
"No Jack. Don't come near me," Sam backed into the corner. Jack stepped closer to him. "Just leave me alone."  
  
Sam's eyelids suddenly felt heavy and he found himself trembling uncontrollably. Jack moved closer. "Sam, please."  
  
Jack grabbed his son's arm. Sam tried to turn away but only made himself dizzier as the blend of malnutrition, exhaustion, freezing temperatures, and his concussion began to kick in.  
  
"Sam!" Jack caught his son around the waist before he hit to the ground, pulling his body in front of him as he slid down the wall. Sam's head hung down, his back pressed against his father's chest.  
  
"Laura," Jack shouted, his arms wrapped around his shivering son. "Bring me the radio!"  
  
A/N: So let me know what you think. I'm hoping that there will be a category up for the movie really soon. Thanks for reading and let me know where you want this to go.


	2. In Limbo

Disclaimer: I own nothing. A few character names and that's it.  
  
A/N: I changed a few things around. Lucy never got on the ambulance and Frank and Jason stayed in Mexico. A few named may be wrong. Read and Review! Thanks.  
  
In Limbo  
  
It had been at least two hours since Jack had tried to radio for help. Everyone was asleep except for Brian, Jack, and Claire. Brian was attempting to construct a stronger antenna with random supplies he found around the office. So far he had tin foil wrapped around several pens. It didn't look too promising.  
  
Claire, the librarian, who had fallen asleep not long after they were all settled into the building was now bundled around the fire, every once in a while pushing with a stick to keep it going and adding more books. This was a custom she was sadly growing used to.  
  
Jack sat with his back against the wall of the lobby where he had taken Sam to fix up his head because there was better light. A small fire burned a few feet away. Next to him, Sam was asleep, as he had not yet woken up from when he had passed out three hours earlier. Jack new that he would not be able to sleep until Sam at least stirred a bit, no matter how exhausted he was.  
  
It wasn't only his son's condition or the group's helplessness that bothered Jack. Sam had said something earlier that was sticking out in Jack's mind. He realized that he really had no way of knowing whether or not his wife was all right. Sure he had told he to get out of the hospital by a certain time but Lucy was first and foremost a pediatrician and he knew that she'd stay behind if anything had gone wrong. Before he had forced himself to believe that everything would go fine and she'd get out and be okay but he was starting to realize now that he didn't need to focus on finding Sam, that it was very possible that she didn't make it to Mexico. How could he have let her stay there?  
  
He knew how. He knew why none of this had occurred to him before and the reason was sleeping right next to him. So all he could do was put his worries about Lucy behind him for a little while and concentrate and getting his son and all of these people home. He knew that wouldn't happen if they didn't fix that radio soon. With everyone malnourished and freezing no one could stay awake long enough to formulate a plan. It was up to Jack and he knew it.  
  
Jack thoughts were interrupted by a slight rustle next to him. He glanced down at Sam and saw that he had woken up. He was squinting, as the snow was bright with the glare of the once sweltering sun. He still shivered. Jack leaned down next to him.  
  
"How are feeling?" he asked.  
  
Sam looked up at him and sighed. "Okay."  
  
Sam's voice was barely audible with hoarseness. He had taken the role of leader while they were in New York; staying up to tend to the fire, shouting orders to people, breaking into a ship, running away from wolves and the eye of the super storm, and nearly drowning/freezing from the cold water that flooded the pay phones. All of it was catching up with him now.  
  
Realizing how cold his son was Jack placed his hands around his son's waist and lifted him so that Sam's back lay against his chest and he sat between his legs. He kept his arms around him and rubbed his arms.  
  
"Sam," Jack pleaded. "I want you to know, I'm going to get us out of here. We're going to be in Mexico before you know it. Now I know that your head hurts and you're cold and hungry but you have to hang in there. No matter how mad you are at me you have to do what I say. I'm only trying to make things better and right now you're just a little too fragile to not allow me to help you. Do you understand?"  
  
Sam shivered a bit, closed his eyes, and nodded. Though Sam's battered brain was drifting from one thing to the next he knew that his father was right. Even though he'd spent the last three years being angry with him it wasn't worth the sacrifice. He rested the back of his head on his father's shoulder and slipped away again.  
  
Laura had woken up and was now helping Brian with the radio. She held a flame it to provide light while Brian finished up on the antenna. Before they hadn't gotten a signal but Brian was sure that they could if he got the angle right.  
  
"Okay Laura. Blow it out," he instructed.  
  
She did as she was told as Brian lifted the device ever so carefully onto the desk. He turned the knob on, lifted the receiver, and pressed the talk button.  
  
"Hello...Can anyone here me?" Brian's voice was filled with desperation.  
  
There was a long silence with only the sound of static, but then, "Yes...This is United 236. Who's there?"  
  
Laura screamed with joy and hugged Brian. "You're a genius!"  
  
Brian smiled, relived the told her, "Go and get Jack."  
  
She did as she was told as Brian told the respondent his situation and his location.  
  
As Laura ran into the lobby she screamed out to Jack, "Jack! Come here! We got a signal...We have a connection...The radio's fixed. Come on Ja-"  
  
She stopped when she saw that Jack was asleep with Sam pressed up against him. For just a moment she took pleasure in the sight. She had assumed from what she could tell for the nine years she went to school with Sam and the eight months that she had been close to him that his father and him hardly had a relationship to speak of, let alone a good one. It was quite tragic that it took such circumstances to bring them together. But her moment was lost as she snapped back into reality. She stepped forward.  
  
"Jack," she spoke softly and his eyed fluttered open. "Someone's on the radio."  
  
It took Jack a few seconds to realize what she had said. When he did, he quickly yet gently laid Sam on the ground and ran to the cubicle where the radio was. Laura explained to him that Brian had fixed it.  
  
"We're in Chicago. I just don't know where," Brian replied then looked up when he saw Jack. "Jack, it's Tony. He's sending a chopper for us."  
  
Jack grabbed the receiver from Brian. "Tony?"  
  
"Yeah, Jack. Hang in there. We're coming," Tony replied.  
  
"Brian, you're a savior. I mean it," Jack told him truthfully. "I'm gonna go get everyone together. Are they leaving right now?"  
  
Brian nodded as he put the receiver away. "They already have a chopper out looking for us. They'll be here in about a half an hour."  
  
"Okay," Jack responded. "I say we all head out to the crash site and wait."  
  
"I'll go let everyone know," Laura glowed with excitement.  
  
Jack patted Brian on the back. "You really did save us."  
  
Brian smiled as Jack went back to the lobby. He found Sam where he left him, shivering more aggressively now. He leaned down and whispered, "Sam, we're going to go home soon."  
  
Sam's eyes fluttered open. He looked up at Jack, confused.  
  
Jack explained, "Brian fixed the radio. A helicopter will be here in a little while. We have to go back out to the crash site, okay?"  
  
Sam nodded. He tried to lift himself up but found himself too dizzy and weak. Jack noticed and without words lifted him over his should and stood. He turned around to see the others waiting for him, all ready to go. Jack noticed the worry on Laura and Brian's faces.  
  
"Don't worry. It's just a bad concussion. We'll be home soon," Jack reassured them as he joined them by the door.  
  
"But what does that mean?" J.D. asked. "Here is much closer to my home than Mexico. Are we just supposed to become refugees now?"  
  
"Yeah," Sylvia added. "I mean, I'm glad to get out of here but what's it going to be like?"  
  
They all started walking to the crash site. Jack still carried Sam.  
  
"Well," Claire piped in. "We won't be refugees forever."  
  
"I bet they'll have this worked out in a few years," Patrick sounded hopeful.  
  
"A few years?" Laura questioned. "I was supposed to be at Columbia in a few years."  
  
Brian sighed. "Now there is no Columbia."  
  
After this the group fell silent, realizing that it was better to wait and be grateful than to fret about a future that they had no control over. They reached the crash site just as the chopper did. Everyone was loaded into the back and they took off headed for home.  
  
The closer they got, the more layers of clothing came off. When they finally touched down in Mexico, everyone was escorted to air-conditioned hospital rooms because the sudden heat on almost completely numb bodies could cause shock. After a while they were almost back to normal body temperature. All had slight fevers from the cold. They were hooked up to I.V.'s to hydrate them and Sam was put in the ICU where his fever of 104.5 could be monitored more closely and the swelling in his brain could be treated with proper care. All of this seemed to happen in a quick, silent, blink of an eye.  
  
After about an hour Jack was released and went to see Sam. He only stayed for a few minutes, as he was asleep, and then went to find Lucy.  
  
He stepped into the tent where he found Frank, Jason, all sitting with cups of coffee. At his presence they all stood.  
  
"Jack," Frank embraced his longtime friend. "Thank god you guys are all okay."  
  
"Yeah me too," Jack pulled away. "Where's Lucy?"  
  
"Jack, you haven't spoken to Tony?" Jason asked while Janet and Frank shared a look.  
  
"No," Jack responded, fearing what would come next. "Why?"  
  
"Frank, we're going to go find Tony and brief him," Jason said as he and Janet left the tent.  
  
"Frank, where's Lucy?" Jack asked, fear evident in his voice.  
  
"Jack," Frank put a hand on his friend's shoulder. "She didn't make it. She stayed behind with a little boy and when an ambulance finally came it was too late. The eye of the storm had already passed over them. I'm so sorry."  
  
Frank's words felt like a different language to Jack as he found himself sitting down on the ground beneath him. All of the relief he had felt was gone now. Sam had been proven right. Jack had failed them both. His Lucy was gone. The woman he had spent so much time away from was the one person he could never see again and the only person he ever needed to. How could he tell Sam?  
  
A/N: Okay, so let me know. Hope you guys don't mind the changes. E-mail me with suggestions. Thanks for reading. 


	3. Tragedy Realized

It has been a long time. For that I am very sorry. I can give an explanation but that would be silly so just know that I really regret falling behind with this story. However, there are some changes. Sylvia is now Elsa. Claire is now Judith. Patrick is now Jeremy. I'm sorry for the mistakes. Once again, I apologize for the delay.

Tragedy Realized

Laura was on her way to the ICU when she bumped into her little sister Marie.

"Laura!" she screamed and grabbed her older sister around the waist. "We thought that you were dead."

"Marie, thank god you're okay. Where are Mom and Dad? Are they hurt" Laura blurted out.

"They're fine," Marie explained.

"What are you doing up here then, and how did you guys get out in time?" Laura asked.

"Holly broke her leg when the storm hit her house. I was just visiting her," Marie answered.

"But Holly's house is right next to ours. Did it get hit pretty bad?" Laura assumed the worst.

Marie looked at her for a moment. "Laura, everything did. Everything north of Mexico is covered in ice and snow. And it's not going anywhere either. Mom says that everything about our way of life has changed."

Laura let this statement soak in for a bit. "How many people died?"

"Millions," Marie answered cautiously. "We're lucky."

Laura nodded.

Sam lay in his hospital bed. 'God, I'm bored,' he thought. He wanted nothing more than to go find his friends and his parents and figure out what would happen next. He was feeling much better since first arriving. His head still hurt and his temperature was at 102 but it was quite an improvement. Besides, many were worse off than him right now.

At that thought, Laura slowly opened the door to his room. It was clear to Sam that she had been crying.

"Hi," she said as a smile escaped her lips. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine," he answered quickly. "What's the matter?"

She sat on his bed and grabbed his hand. "I just talked to my sister. I guess I'm just starting to realize how bad this really is. They're saying that millions are dead."

"Oh god," Sam sighed. He kissed her hand lightly. She smiled and looked away shyly.

"Are you really feeling alright?" Laura questioned.

"Yeah," Sam replied, smiling. "I feel just fine."

Laura smiled at this. "We should just be happy that all of us and our families are okay."

"How about Brian?" Sam asked.

"He found his parents a few minutes before I checked out. "They're all okay. My sister said that my family is okay as well. So it looks like we all faired pretty favorably, considering."

Sam nodded grimly. Suddenly, a look of doubt crossed his face, only to be replaced with panic.

"What wrong?" Laura asked.

Sam sat up and tore off his heart monitor.

"Sam!" Laura exclaimed. "What is it?"

"I forgot about my mom," he explained as he tore out his I.V. A slight trickle of blood dripped down his arm.

"Jesus Sam!" Laura shouted. "I'm sure she's okay. Your dad said-"

"Exactly!" Sam exclaimed. "He said she was fine but he didn't know for sure."

Sam hopped out of bed and walked over to his clothes that were left in a pile in the corner.

"Sam," Laura pleaded. "I'm not sure you should be doing this. Why don't I go and check?"

As he pulled his shirt on over his head he said, "Listen, I'm fine. I'll put a bandage on my arm and I'll be fine." He smiled to reassure her.

"Okay," Laura grabbed some medical tape that was lying on a cart by the side table. "Here."

She proceeded to wrap Sam's arm up. When she finished, he looked up at her and then lightly kissed her. "Thank you."

Laura watched him leave as her small grin grew into a full smile. She at least had something to look forward to.

Jack sat alone in a conference room at his new headquarters, the top two floors of an office building. It had been several hours since he learned of his wife's death. He was filled with regret and guilt. He doubted his ability to be able to explain to Sam why he had let his mother die. A tear slid down his cheek and he quickly swiped it away. He was coming to terms with the idea that he now had to serve as a single parent.

Sam burst out of the elevator door where he had been told his father was now stationed. He opened the door of the first room that he saw to find Jason staring back at him with Janet and a few others. "Where are my parents?"

"Uh Sam," Jason stood. "You're father's in the room at the end of the hall."

Sam burst down the hall, anxious to find his mom.

Jack looked up as the door flew open. He was surprised to see his son staring back at him. "Where's Mom?" he asked.

"Sam!" Jack shouted. "What are you doing out of the hospital?"

"I left. I wanted to find you guys," Sam quickly explained. "Where is she?"

"Are you okay? Here sit down," Jack gestured.

"I don't want to sit down! I want you to tell me where my mother is!"

"Oh, Sam," Jack began. He looked at his son with tears in his eyes. "She, uh...oh god, she..."

"Jack..." Sam moved closer to him and whispered, "Where's my mom?"

"Sammy she's gone," Jack muttered. "She didn't make it out in time. I thought she would leave. I _told_ her to leave, damn it. I'm so sorry Sammy. I'm so fucking sorry." Tears escaped his eyes.

Sam looked away, silently. He sighed and sat in the chair across from his father. He brought his knees up to his chest and sat there, watching his father cry. He didn't speak. He was just too tired to think. So he sat. After a few minutes, he stood and left the room, leaving Jack all alone.

Sam headed back to the hospital to officially check himself out. He kept his eyes at the ground and didn't notice Laura till she grabbed his arm, stopping him in his tracks.

"Hey," Laura said. "Did you find her?"

Sam's eyes darted across the room until he finally made brief eye contact with her, smiled and kept walking. He would tell her later.

"Sam?" Laura was left confused.

Later that night, Laura found Brian and learned from him that he had heard from his father that Lucy had been found dead. Laura was devastated. She needed to find Sam.

"I haven't gone to see him but I think he's staying in the building where his father is working," Brian informed her. She nodded and started to leave.

"Hey Laura!" Brian stopped her. "Tell him, tell him I'm sorry, okay?"

She smiled and nodded.

Once she reached the door to Sam's room Laura took a deep breath and let it out slowly. This would be hard. She knocked on the door.

Sam was putting some of the clothes that his mother had packed for him away into his new drawers. He looked up when he heard the knock. "Come in."

Laura cautiously opened the door. She smiled at Sam, which he regretfully returned. "So I take it you heard?"

"Ah, yeah. Brian told me. He wanted me to tell you that he was sorry," she replied. "Can I help you with that?" She asked, gesturing towards his clothes.

"That alright," he said. "I'm just about finished. Would you mind staying though?"

"Of course not," Laura said as she sat on the bed. Soon Sam joined her.

He sighed and she grabbed his hand and held it between hers.

"God, I hate always being right," he muttered.

"Oh, Sam," Laura said softly. They both sat back on his bed with their backs against the wall. She kissed his temple lightly. He returned the kiss to her lips. She moved on top of him as the passion grew taking his head in her hands. He wrapped his arms around her waist. Suddenly, she broke away from the kiss and allowed him to bury his face in the nape of her neck. They both sat their, embracing each other and panting. Finally, he pulled away. She looked at him deeply in his eyes.

"You must be so sad," she stated bluntly.

Sam smiled, softly and nodded. "Yeah. I am."

She resumed her spot next to him and they sat there in silence.

Finally Sam sighed and said, "Do you know that when he told me, he couldn't even say it. Well, first of all, I had to ask him. And then, he could barely even admit it. He was so pitiful. Just sitting there, crying."

"Of course he was crying. He just lost his wife," Laura replied.

"Ex-wife," Sam corrected.

"What?" Laura asked. "Your parents got divorced?"

"Yeah. About a year ago, but they had basically been divorced my whole life," Sam explained. "I don't know why I didn't tell anyone. It just never seemed to come up."

"I wish you had told me," Laura confessed looking at him.

"Yeah me too," he responded. There were another few moments of silence.

"Sam?" Laura asked. "Are you okay?"

He waited for few moments before he met her stare, and shook his head as a tear finally slid down his cheek. Laura laid his head down on her lap and ran her fingers through his hair as he silently released sorrow. They stayed that way until the morning.

A/N: So, let me know what you think. I really appreciate you guys giving this story a second chance. I'd really love to hear from you. As for the future chapters, I'll try to reunite a few of the other characters.


	4. Struck

A/N: Hello. It's almost silly to apologize for the delay. Nevertheless, the saga continues. Sometimes, I guess, the block goes away.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Struck

Jack's eyes shot open with the sound of a light tapping on the door of his office, his face still pressed against the glass table where he had finally drifted off hours earlier.

"Come in," he called as he sat back in his chair and rubbed his eyes. The door crept open revealing Sam dressed in the typical white t-shirt and jeans but looking fresh from a shower, his hair still slightly wet.

"Sam. Hey," Jack started slowly. "Listen, I understand-"

"Look. It's fine Jack. I came here to apologize. I've been with Laura for the past couple of hours and she, well, she made some good points. Most notably, I shouldn't be pissed at you. Not about this anyway," Sam looked down uncomfortably. Finally, he raised his pained eyes to his father. "I'm sorry."

Jack stared at his son for a long moment. As the emotion began to overtake him again he nodded and looked down. "Me too. How're you feeling?"

"Um…fine. I really haven't thought about it so I guess that means I'm fine. The headache's still there but my temp's pretty much normal," Sam replied. Jack kept his head down nodding to himself again. Sam could tell he was starting to lose it.

Jack finally spoke in an aggravated and tearful voice, "Well, that's good. I'm glad you're okay."

Reluctantly, Sam approached his father who now leaned forward in his chair with his head in his hands. After taking a labored breath, he bent down meeting his father's eye level and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. Jack returned the gesture, wrapping his arms around his son and pulling him close.

"I'm so sorry," Jack spoke through his tears. "I really fucked things up by you guys. I didn't mean to do that. I'm sorry Lucy."

Laura pulled back the door of Brian's tent revealing he and his family all laughing over a stack of old pictures. They quickly quieted when they realized Laura had joined them.

"Hello," she felt embarrassed. "Sorry if I'm interrupting. I just wanted to talk to Brian."

"Of course. Don't worry about it," replied Brian's father. "Have you spoken with Jack or Sam yet?"

"Yeah. I actually just came from their building. They seem okay, considering," Laura offered gently.

"Well that's good," Brian's mother noted. "Bri, you make sure to tell Sam that if they need anything to just come see us anytime."

"I will Mom. Laura, do you want to get some fresh air?"

Laura smiled at her friend and nodded, saying goodbye to Brian's family.

"So, how'd it go?" Brian asked Laura as they began to stroll away from the tents and towards the remaining city.

"Well," Laura began. "It was okay. I mean we didn't talk about her directly too much but he's pretty devastated. I was kind of worried though because I could tell he was really blaming Jack for everything-"

"That sounds about right," Brian said coldly. "Sam really seems to hate the guy."

Laura looked at him. "Yeah. Did you know that Jack and Lucy got divorced last year?"

"It was only last year? I thought that they had been separated for a long time before that," Brian sounded surprised. "I mean, I don't think it's right for Sam to be mad at him about Lucy or anything. I mean, all parents know to choose their kids over anyone, even each other, but Jack has never really been around, you know?"

"Yeah, I kind of figured. Well so I talked to Sam about his dad and told him he clearly never meant for his mother to die and after a while he started to come around. I think he was going to go talk to Jack after I left. Clear the air a bit, I guess."

"Well, that's good," Brian stopped walking and turned to Laura. "Thank you, by the way."

"For…?"

"For talking to him and trying to make things right for him and his dad," Brian explained. "You are a really good person Laura."

Laura smiled. "Brian, you are one of my best friends. I'm so glad you're here for all of this. Honestly, I'm still kind of in awe of all of this."

"Me too. I kind of think we will be for a really long time."

The two glanced around them at the thousands of makeshift homes for the American refugees, at the chaos and disorder.

Brian broke the silence. "Do you think Sam wants to hang out for a little while?"

Laura smiled and nodded. "Good idea. Follow me."

Sam sat on the edge of his bed, attempting to mentally prepare himself for what he was about to do. He had stayed with his father for quite a while before they got the call that Lucy's body was ready to be identified at the morgue. Jack had assumed that he would take care of everything, but when Frank had burst in moments later with an immediate need for his presence, Sam had volunteered to go down and sign the papers. Jack, seeing no other option, reluctantly permitted him to do so. Now Sam was regretting that choice.

Slowly he stood up and approached the door. Just as he was reaching for the handle, someone abruptly turned it and pulled the door open. Sam jumped back startled.

"Oh god!" Brian yelled. "Sorry we scared you."

"That's fine. I'm glad you guys are here. Come in," Sam said catching his breath. He looked at Laura. "Long time no see."

She smiled. "Did you talk to your dad?"

"Yeah. Everything's fine. He's in a meeting now," he looked down remembering his task. "Actually, do you guys think you could do me a favor?"

"Of course," Brian answered.

"Okay," Sam began. "Um, I need to run to the hospital next door and identify my mother's body."

"Jesus," Brian muttered.

"Why?" Laura exclaimed. "Why do _you_ have to do it?"

"Well, I offered," Sam felt sheepish. "My dad had an emergency and I figured I sort of owed him so…? I understand if you guys don't want to, but do you think you could come with me? You don't have to look at her or anything. I just kind of don't ant to go alone."

Laura nodded. "We're coming with Sam."

Brian placed a hand on his friend's shoulder. "And I never got to say so, but I'm really sorry about all of this."

Sam smiled, thanking him. "Okay. Let's go."

Sam pulled out his driver's license and gave it to the practitioner at the morgue. He could see his mother's body through a window, lying on a gurney in the next room and covered in a white sheet.

"Okay," the mortician spoke lightly. "So all you have to do is look at her face and verify that that's Lucy, that that's your mom, okay?"

Sam nodded. He turned back to Brian and Laura who sat in chairs across the room. "You guys wait here."

He stood and nodded, trying to appear supportive as the mortician led Sam into the other room. Through the window they saw the mortician whisper something to Sam. He nodded and she pulled back the sheet, only revealing her face to Sam.

"This is awful," whispered Laura as Brian wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

Sam was still for a long moment as her stared at her face. Slowly he brought his hands up to his face covering his eyes as his body began to shake with silent sobs. The mortician covered the body with the sheet and led Sam out of the room.

Laura and Brian were silent as he reentered and sat down in the chair in front of where the document that he was to sign lay on the table with a pen. With one hand sitting on his forehead and the other rubbing the back of his neck, Sam took a deep sigh. Laura and Brian went to his side.

"It's okay," Laura gave his arm a squeeze as Brian nodded reassuringly. "Just sign it and it's over.'

Sam wiped the tears from his eyes, pulled his chair out slightly and placed his hands in his lap. He looked up with an intense alertness in his eyes.

"It's not her."


End file.
